Holographic recording films containing fluorinated binders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,471 to Trout. A variety of fluorinated binders are taught by Trout, with copolymers of vinyl acetate and perfluorinated monomers, such as tetrafluoroethylene and/or hexafluoropropylene, yielding particularly favorable results in terms of high refractive index modulation values, which represent reflection performance of the hologram.
The compositions disclosed by Trout have numerous properties suitable for the preparation of head-up displays. However, the disclosed compositions do not provide the desired adhesion to adjacent glass layers, and high clarity (i.e., lack of haze), required for a commercial head-up display optical combiner. Thus, a need exists for specific compositions that not only provide advantages taught by Trout, but also provide the desired properties of good adhesion to glass and high clarity for use in holography, and particularly for use in constructing single, full color holographic films used in applications such as optical combiners in head-up displays.